1. Field
The following description relates to method and apparatus for indicating a lane.
2. Description of Related Art
Visual information augmentation realities may be provided to assist steering of vehicles and other transportations. Lane markings or road information may be extracted from a predetermined input image, and used to provide such augmentation realities.
In certain circumstances it may be difficult to accurately detect the lane due to an ambiguity of image information, such as when a lane is covered by a shade, when the lane is obscured by another vehicle, when a change in brightness or contrast of an image occurs due to a change in time such as day and night or a change in weather such as rain or snow, or when a change in lane shape such as a dashed line, a superimposed line, and a curve occurs.